


A Silk Road

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Arcadia, Arcadia (Original Universe), Arcadia (Original World), Original Work, Tales of Arcadia, Tales of Arcadia (Original Universe), Tales of Arcadia (Original World)
Genre: Arachne - Freeform, BSDM, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, Language Learning For Survival, Languages, Monsters, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Oviposition, Poly, Polyromantic Group, Polysexual, Polysexual Group, Spider Babies, Spider Silk - Freeform, Useless Lesbian(s), Useless Lesbians, cross-species romance, drider, language learning, polyromantic, rope bunny, sub/dom, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Summary: An adventure ripped straight out of a dream. (Though there won't be anything straight about this story)
Relationships: Human/Drider - Relationship, Human/Monster - Relationship, Mythra (Original Character) - Relationship, Mythra/Sappho/Tiffany, Original Character/Drider, Sappho (Original Character) - Relationship, Tiffany (Original Character) - Relationship, Tiffany/Drider
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fic Seeds, Smut Fic Seeds, Tales of The Sapphic Sisterhood





	1. Homosexuals' Housing

"So these are your rooms!" Amber chirped. (It was either that or Shaquille O'Neal, okay?)  
  
Tiffany stepped onto the sunlit wood, drinking in the sight. She found it perfect. She was drawn, of course, to the bed, noting how its wooden posts looked sturdy enough for her needs. A wide bed which could accommodate the three of them. That's all she would want from her room. Dreamily, her gaze drifted to Amber, then slowly downwards to Amber's chest, peeking at the outline of her breasts through a tight-fitting purple sweater. _They're so big! I bet they'd feel really pillowy and soft..._  
  
"How do you like them?" Amber asked.  
Mythra poked Tiffany. "The **rooms**." she admonished.  
  
Snapped out of her fantasies, Tiffany jumped and melted between her girlfriends, her face red with embarrassment.  
"This one looks comfortable." Mythra answered exasperatedly, knowing at once what Tiffany would be thinking about. A more practical thinker, she moved to check each section of the main room, then cautiously pushed open the door on the room's left-hand side. "I'll take this one, if you don't mind." she called back softly to the others. The compact and tidy hotel room to the left was more fitting for her.  
Tiffany and Sappho nodded agreement, Tiffany moving to the wide bed in front of her and setting her suitcase down next to a wooden chair. Sappho walked to the remaining dorm room and slid open the glass pane. "I _suppose_ I'll make do with this one, then..." she commented.  
  
Midna turned back from her inspection to find Tiffany already asleep under the covers of her massive feather bed. She sighed and, with a sarcastic tone, remarked, "All sales are final, no refunds."  
Sappho's muffled shout carried back to the others through the hallway connecting their rooms. "Hey, this place is great!"  
  
She stood in the center of her own room, which, though smaller than Tiffany's own, felt noticeably more spacious due to the arrangement of the furniture. The bed had been pushed to the back wall, and the evening sun shone through two windows set against the left side. This left a lot of floor space in the middle of the room, helpful for the most active member of the trio.  
  
Mythra smiled at the dark-haired young woman waiting patiently at the door. "They're perfect. Thank you so much for your help." Tiffany stepped forward and slipped her arm around her much taller girlfriend.  
"Of course! Feel free to stop by anytime." smiled Amber.  
At this, Tiffany winked, teasing, "Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to come visit; you'll see I'm a lot of fun~", prompting another eye roll from Mythra. It amazed her how she held _so much_ lust. She truly was insatiable for such a tiny girl.  
Amber blushed. "O-oh, um, well, I hope you all enjoy your stay here. The dining hall is eating- I mean, the dining hall is open for eating at 6am, by the way!" she blurted, then shyly ducked out the door.  
  
Mythra swatted Tiffany across the forehead. "Why are you like this?" she complained.  
Tiffany smiled slyly. "I was just being friendly."  
Exasperated, Mythra turned away. Immediately, the tiny girl took a running leap and flew onto the wide bed in the center of the room.  
  
Ignoring her, Mythra addressed Sappho. "Okay. We need to make sure that we're ready for our next classes. Everyone get out your syllabus and we'll make a list of what we need to buy."  
Sappho strode into the room carrying hers.  
"Tiffany?" Mythra poked.  
A small blonde head popped out of the covers, arms reaching blindly for her suitcase. At some length, she extracted a folder and threw it in her direction.  
"You're too kind." Mythra intoned. Gathering the papers, she removed a slim pencil and a small pad of paper from her bag. Heading over to a sleek wooden writing desk, she drafted a shopping list from the syllabi. After she had finished, Mythra turned. "Okay, does anyone want to come with me for the-"  
  
Amazingly, Tiffany had somehow _already_ drawn Sappho to the bed, pulling her under the covers. From the bulge in the sheets between Sappho's legs, her legs' twitching movements, and the quiet moans escaping Sappho's lips, Mythra concluded Tiffany had managed to convince the girl to let Tiffany "service" her, as she often put it. _My god, do they ever **stop**_? Mythra wondered. Tiffany seemed to have a siren-like ability to lure others into bed with her, where she pounced upon her helpless prey, tempting them to use her for their own pleasure.  
Knowing she wouldn't be able to break Tiffany's hold over Sappho any time soon, Mythra sighed and pushed open the door, locking it behind her. _At least they weren't loud enough to be heard from the hallway_ , she noticed gratefully. Tiffany's twisted mind was aroused by being used and abused, but also by being discovered mid-orgy. Mythra suspected Tiffany intentionally manipulated the level of pleasure she gave to make her partners moans louder.  
  
The winter air hit Mythra like a slap to the face, but she quickly smiled, drawing it happily into her lungs. She had been driving with the other two for most of a day, and she felt some time alone could be just what she needed. For the next thirty minutes, she could recharge her emotional batteries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: "So these are your rooms!" Amber chirped. (It was either that or Shaquille O'Neal, okay?)  
> 289 people: interesting


	2. Chapter 2

\- Amulet - basement opening/path  
\- find cave system  


Sappho sat in the sunlight, repeatedly flipping a golden coin in the air. Tiffany and Mythra were curled up together in bed, Tiffany's head resting in her lap, sleepy after sex. She watched the coin spin, dazzled by the way it reflected the light.  
"Fuck!" Sappho cried as the coin fell between her fingers, breaking the spell over Tiffany.  
"Language~" murmured Tiffany lazily from the bed. Mythra stretched and began petting Tiffany's head, who closed her eyes appreciatively at the touch.  
Sappho dropped to her knees, searching for her coin through a crack in the floorboards. "Seriously?" she griped.  
Mythra took her left hand off Tiffany's head to put her bra back on, who whimpered in protest, reaching out with both arms towards Mythra like a baby. Sliding out of bed, she ignored Tiffany's puppy-dog-eyed look and took a seat next to Sappho, folding her legs underneath herself. "It's okay," she comforted Sappho, "we'll find it. Can you see anything?"  
"No." huffed Sappho.  
"Let me try." Mythra offered gently. "Take a break for a second."  
Grudgingly, Sappho sat down on the bed, feeling Tiffany wrapping her small body around her back. Feeling spiteful, she sat back, pinning Tiffany in place.  
Mythra peered through gaps in the floor. Sliding back, she felt the floor shift slightly with her movement. Moving her legs off to the side, she pushed the floorboards carefully. Nothing. Then she tried pushing in the opposite direction and a large section of the floor slid perhaps a centimeter in that direction. She found that this piece could be wiggled forwards and backwards after a few seconds of experimentation. Strange. She watched the movements carefully, searching for the edge where these connected floorboards met the rest. Finally, she found one and pushed on it. She slid her fingers along the edge instead until she felt a corner, then tried the next edge, this time attempting to lift the panel off the floor. To her surprise, the entire panel tilted upwards smoothly, hinging at the opposite edge.  
  
The hole in the floor thus left open was small, too small for most people to fit through. _Probably for ventilation,_ Mythra thought. She turned to the others. Sappho was on the bed with both hands between her legs, her hips pushed slightly into the air. Mythra raised an eyebrow. "When you're done, Sappho, I think I found something."  
Sappho looked over, then put on her panties beneath the covers. "Good girl." she purred. "That will be all for now." A breathless Tiffany obediently crawled out from between fluffy blankets. 


	3. Chapter 3

\- band of silk  
"A bracelet of thick white rope encircled her wrist, not unlike the headbands she had worn as a child." 


	4. Play With Fire

not actually gonna write this now tho bcs it's a spoiler for some people :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear songs in my head often...
> 
> Whenever I was working on this section of the story, Play With Fire would play in my head.
> 
> So that's the name of the chapter now


End file.
